Athena
by Autore Raita
Summary: "What are you laughing at?" he shot her a glare that would have had people cowering at. All to used to his threatening aura, Alice simply resisted the urge to snort as she sent him the most annoying smirk, "Nothing." She must have had done something real good in her past life. Why else would she be the one to get to witness the hitman's early disgraceful years? RebornOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

How on earth did this happen again?

Alice glanced down at herself. Flexing her fingers, she thought, _My hands are actually animefied.._

"Hm.." she hummed out as she surveyed the scene in front of her. She stood in front of what seemed like a colorful room with a bunch of kids gazing at her with curiously.

* * *

(A few hours ago)

Alice glanced down at her watch. For some reason, it was moving really abnormally today. She watched as the minute hand shifted again. She arched an amused eyebrow. So its now 5pm huh?

She resisted the urge to release a laugh as the second hand began moving frantically back and forth between the numbers. Her eyes was twinkling in a amusement. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that something miraculous was going to happen.

"Alice?"

She glanced at her friend, eyes fixed on her long black hair. She'd hate to admit but she had always been envious of her hair colour. Unconsciously she reached up and began tweaking her own blonde hair between her fingers. While people always told her that it was beautiful, she found it dull. It was bright. Just plain bright. Unlike black. She liked she dark feeling it gave. A sense of mystery. It was different from her own.

"Alice?" Kyle repeated again, bemusedly.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice glanced up at her with her own apathetic expression, "Yes?"

Kyle scrunched up her eyebrows, "There you go again with that look! Why don't you ever smile? The two expressions that you ever take is your boring default expression and that creepy smirk!"

Alice scowled, "Its not creepy."

She hated to admit it, but her smirks represented her slightly sadistic side. She had a twisted interest in seeing people suffer. It was a part of her, not something she could change anyway.

"And? What were you looking at? I could've sworn I almost saw you smiling just now," Kyle asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity as they walked down the streets.

"Ah..that?" Alice glanced down at her watch once more and almost burst out in laughter right there and then, both the second hand and minute hand was now spinning wildly to the point where she no longer could tell where it was pointing at.

"Alice?"

"Hmm? Oh, its nothing," Alice snapped out of her thoughts with a shrug.

Kyle gave her an unconvinced look, "If you say so.."

Alice nodded.

"Anyway," Kyle grinned, "Did you read the latest episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

Alice wanted to sigh. She would never understand what was so good about that manga. Except for the character 'Reborn.' His torture methods were something that she approved of greatly. They would surely click well if they met.

"Alice.. Why are you smirking?" Kyle narrowed her eyes into slits.

Alice released a creepy laugh, "Fufufufu.. Nothing.."

Kyle sweatdropped.

"A-anyway, don't you think that Tsuna is becoming cooler?" Kyle gushed out happily.

"He's becoming more boring to torture," Alice stated truthfully. That had been the first thing she had thought when she read it. She liked his reaction more at first but as he grew more.. mature? It was touching, of course. but the show was losing the touch of comedy that she liked in the first place.

Kyle gave her a deadpanned look for a few seconds before she finally threw her hands up in disbelief, "Of all things, that's what you care about?"

Alice shrug.

Kyle sighed.

"Anyway," Alice began as she walked away, "I'll be taking a different road today, bye."

Kyle raised her eyebrow, "Your part time job?"

"Sort of," she said, glancing at her one last time before turning away.

As she crossed the road, she glanced down at her watch in surprise._ I'm amazed that its still keeping this up._

"Alice!"

Blinking in surprise, she spun around at stared in shock at the sight of Kyle shouting at her with what seemed like a panicked look on her.

"What.." she muttered under her breath until she heard the loud honking of cars.

Her eyes widened at the sight of bright headlights filling her sight.

And then time stopped.

* * *

_Where ..am I?_

She glanced around in shock. The sound of time ticking filled her ears. She was surrounded by clocks and gears. Everything was spinning so frantically.

**"Where do you wish to go?"**

"Go?" she asked out, glancing around.

**"Your wish is my command, where do you wish to go?"**

"Say, where are you?" she raised her eyebrows whilst wondering how on earth she could remain so calm in a situation like this.

**"I am here."**

"Here. Right, very helpful," Alice rolled her eyes. 'Am I Alice in wonderland now?' she mused briefly, containing a snort.

**"Where do you wish to go?" **the voice repeated once again.

Humming under her breath, she tilted her head with a slightly sadistic smirk, "Is anywhere I choose alright?"

**"Your wish is my command."**

She raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

**"Your wish is my command," **It repeated again.

"Is that or she'll say?" Alice muttered under her breath.

**"Your wish is my command."**

She wanted to facepalm.

Glancing up at wherever she presumed the voice was, she sighed, "So, why am I here?"

**"You're existence in the other world has been removed permanently by a system glitch."**

She raised her eyebrows, "In other words, I'm dead."

**"Yes."**

"And its all your fault," she deadpanned.

**"Yes."**

She twitched, "Have you no shame?"

**"'Shame' was not installed in my program."**

Se facepalmed, "Oh god."

**"Yes, in your world, I am also known as 'God'."**

She paused, "Seriously?"

**"Yes."**

"Hmm.." she glanced down at her nails nonchalantly. This was all to bizarre. "So what choices do I have now?"

**"You can choose to ascend to heaven. Or wherever you wish to be."**

"There's actually a heaven?" she wondered.

**"Yes."**

"What's it like?" she raised her eyebrow.

**"It is exactly like your previous world." **

"So I can presume it is like a normal world except no one dies?" she raised her eyebrows.

**"Yes."**

"Where else can I be?"

**"Wherever you choose to go."**

"Not very helpful, are you?" she muttered under her breath, "Even books?"

**"Books in your world are merely a full written account of an alternate universe."**

"In other words, their just as alive as I am," she concluded.

**"Yes."**

"But wouldn't I cause a plot change?" she wondered.

**"I assure you there is no such thing as fate or destiny. Humans have the right to choose. Once you enter, you will be someone part of that world. The only restrictions on you are supernatural powers."**

"So I can do whatever I want?"

**"Yes."**

"And if I die in another world again?"

**"Different world has different heavens to match its characteristics."**

She whistled, "Cool."

**"Where do you wish to go?"**

"Before that, I want to inquire one last thing," she stated, crossing her arms, "Why is my wish your command?"

**"Your death was caused by a system glitch. You deserve another chance. I believe you humans call it, 'An eye for an eye'."**

"Oh? So you're trying to make it up to me?" she questioned.

**"Yes."**

"And what other.. advantages would I have, if I were to choose to enter another world?"

**"Your body may respond differently." **

"So you don't know. But I might have an advantage," she finished.

**"Yes."**

"Hmm.. Then I guess I should make my choice now?"

**"Your wish is my command."**

"Hmm..." she placed a finger under her chin, "Where should I go..."

**"Your wish is my command."**

_Oh yeah.. Does that mean I'll get to meet Reborn if.._

**"Your wish is my command." **

She raised her eyebrows, not questioning how it managed to read her mind. Gods were all weird after all. She raised a hand and waved it nonchalantly, "Then get on with it."

**"Very well."**

She raised her eyebrows as her body began to float up along with the clocks and gears.

As light began filling the place, she questioned aloud, "Why the heck am I so calm?"

**"Your wish is my command."**

She raised a nonchalant eyebrow, "Whatever."

* * *

_So it did work after all.. _

As she glanced around, she noted that despite being anime-fied, there was so signs of any KHR character around.

Until her eyes caught sight of a blonde boy. There was nothing farmiliar about him at all. But that was undoubtedly, a pair of curly sideburns that only belong to one peson she knew.

Her lips twitched up into a rare, sadistic smirk. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

_*~~Next Chapter Preview~~*_

_Alice reached out almost absentmindedly and gave a tug at the blonde's sideburns. She watched in slight amusement as they bounced back in place, "Its just like Reborn's..."_

_"**This has got to be Reborn after all**," she thought with a slight smirk. _

_As she found herself lost in her thoughts, the boy twitched in annoyance as she continued pulling and releasing his sideburns with that annoying smirk on her face._

_"Oi.."_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice glanced up at the popped up vein at the corner of the boy's forehead and blinked. Pretending to sound apologetic, she placed on her blank face, "Oops."_

_He twitched._

_**~~End~~*_

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review if you think its good. I think the part with 'god' was rather comical. :D

Raita

P.S.S

**In case no one knows, theres another black out day being organised. **

**Its on 24th of July. This time, instead of not entering Fanfiction, we're all going to submit a story that is actually our letter to fanfiction regarding the recent fanfictins being deleted on that day. **

**I really hope everyone will do this because honestly, I don't wish to see anyone's fanfiction being deleted!**

**Raita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_  
_

_I'm going to kill 'God' later, _Alice thought as she twitched in annoyance as she glanced down at her ten-year-old body. _Right after my existence is deleted by a 'system glitch', I'm actually forced to go through puberty all over again?_

She heaved a sigh as she leaned backwards against the wall. To think that she hadn't even realised it herself until she was introduced by the caretaker.

As her eyes fixed on the children playing around in the room, she felt like scoffing, _No matter in what world, am I only going to end up in the orphanage?_

_But.. _She turned her head and regarded at the boy who stood at an arm's length away from her with a smirk, _This ain't half bad at all._

A loud wailing sound caught her attention as she glanced back at one of the child who had burst out crying for some reason. She watched as the caretaker came rushing in, picking the child up into a hug as she whispered gentle words of reassurance.

_This scene.. How farmiliar.. _Back at home, the owner of the orphanage she stayed used to do that too. They had so much children that there was never one day with silence in that place.

She blinked as a scoffing sound interrupted her train of thoughts. Glancing sideways at the blonde boy, she watched in mild curiosity as he regarded the scene with annoyance in his eyes, "Weak."

Her eyes darted back towards the little girl crying and she found herself speaking right before she had realised, "Crying isn't being weak."

The blonde boy raised his eyebrows at her, as though daring her to continue.

"Rather than that, I think that the ones who dares to cry are the brave ones," she stated, "They're not afraid of showing their weaknesses. It is the cowards that tries to hide their tears."

She continued staring ahead without revealing any of her emotions, knowing fully well that his gaze was fixed on hers. One of the things she had learned through growing up was that a wavering gaze would be what separated you from those who stood at the top of the food chain and those who were at the bottom in this society.

Weaknesses could easily be seen through a wavering one. A strong and firm one on the other hand, would be a message to others that you were strong and weaknesses did not matter to you.

"You're different," he stated finally with a smirk that seemed so similar to a certain main character that she was well acquainted with.

"So are you," she shot back. If Kyle was here, she would probably be cracking up at the sight of two ten year olds having such a serious talk. She'd probably had slapped the both of them on the back and told them to 'chill out'.

He shrugged.

_They're far too similar.. _Her thoughts drifted off.

"What's your name?" she asked all of a sudden, eyes still staring straight ahead.

"Why should I tell you?" he raised his eyebrows, despite the trace of amusement in his black orbs.

Alice simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just ask someone if you don't want to say."

Her answer seemed to have satisfied him as he crossed his arms, _"__Leon."_

Her eyes went wide for a second. _What the.. _

_I knew it. This is all to weird to be called a coincidence. But.._

"Alice," she replied back, despite the little twitch within her that wanted to ask, _Why no last name?_

The boy, _Leon_, too, seemed as though he wanted to ask her the same thing but simply nodded instead, as though with understanding.

Glancing sideways, Alice traced his features with her eyes slowly. _Its too similar. The name, the sideburns and his body posture. _

She'd only seen Adult Reborn once or twice in the Manga but it was more than enough for her to recognise him in his child form.

She reached out almost absentmindedly and gave a tug at the blonde's sideburns. Watching in slight amusement as they bounced back in place, she thought, _Its just like Reborn's.._

_It all makes sense now that I think about it. After all, which hitmen would actually use their real name and appearance in the Mafia?_

As she found herself lost in her thoughts, Leon twitched in annoyance as she continued pulling and releasing his sideburns with that annoying smirk on her face.

_Boing~_

_Boing~_

_Boing~_

"Oi.."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice glanced up at the popped up vein at the corner of the his forehead and blinked.

_Fuu.. let's see if this Reborn gets annoyed just as easily as the other. _

Making sure to look as dull as ever, she pretended as though she heard nothing and continued.

_Boing~_

_Boing~_

_Boing~_

With a twitch, Leon tried to slap her hand away in annoyance but thankfully for her quick reflexes, she dodged out of the way in time. _Geez, talk about being peachy._

She blinked dully again before using the most unapologetic monotone voice, putting on a blank face and released his curls, "Oops."

He twitched and glared at her.

Her smirk returned and widened. _Ooh, this is all too lovely._

* * *

"This is your new room from now onwards!" the caretaker announced cheerfully, "Just let me know if you need anything alright?"

"..."

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned, walking over to sit on her new bed as she glanced at the blonde boy who was standing there.

He scoffed, "Don't make it sound as if I want to be here."

She arched a fake puzzled eyebrow, "You don't?"

He glared at her. She smirked back.

"No," he snapped with distaste, "That woman seems to think we're on close terms. I got forced in."

_Ah.. _she thought, _that overly cheerful caretaker._

Leaning back against one of the pillows, she crossed her arms, "Well since you're here, I might ask well ask some questions. Is this full of spare cash or something?" _Normal orphanages don't give everyone new rooms._

Reborn- Ahem! Leon raised his eyebrows, "Why are you asking me?"

Alice shrugged, "Because you happened to be the person standing closest to me right now. Besides, those brats outside probably won't be able to answer me anyway."

Once again, Leon seemed amused by her.

"This place is funded by the Mafia," he stated, crossing his arms.

Disbelief flashed passed her eyes for a mere second before exasperation filled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised anymore?"

Sensing that the question wasn't meant for him, Leon said nothing. Only continued watching her with his sharp eyes.

"Anyway," she continued, "You sound amazingly calm for ten-year-old boy who is talking about the Mafia."

"That's because I'm going to become the world's strongest hitman one day," he announced, smugly this time.

_What the hell? He's been wanting to become a hitman since ten? He seriously has no life. _

"At ten? Have you no life?" she questioned, voicing out her thoughts.

The innocent curious look she held as she asked that question only succeeded in making him more annoyed.

"Shut up," he stated, the corner of his eyes twitching.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, completely ignoring his insult. She had to admit, she was slightly curious about how the sadistic bastard managed to become the world's strongest hitman. It just didn't make sense.

"By slaughtering everyone in my way," he stated in a though it was normal, reminding Alice exactly why Reborn was her favourite character.

Struggling to force to corner of her lips down, she placed on a dull look purely for the sake of annoying him while making sure to let the amusement be visible to his eyes, "Why aren't you just a bunch of rainbows and sunshine?"

He twitched in annoyance. Alice imagined that if the real 'Leon', as in the shape-shifting chameleon, was here, she would probably have been shot already.

_Oh.. Now that I think about it.. _Realising that the current Reborn was completely weakless to her, she found herself smirking smugly.

At the same time, Leon wondered why he felt like murdering the girl in front of him.

"Anyways, its impossible," she stated, snapping him out of his thoughts. _Actually, it is__, _she knew that perfectly well. But that didn't mean she couldn't rile him up for fun.

He glowered darkly at her. She only smirked back.

Just briefly however, Leon's heart felt a weird rush of feeling. He arched an eyebrow at the girl who had laid backwards and made herself comfortable on the bed, completely ignoring him.

He may have been a child, but he had trained his glare to near perfection since he was seven. Why was it that this girl as completely immune to it? As his lips twitched up into a brief smirk, he couldn't help but feel as though things were going to get interesting.

"Can't you see I'm gonna sleep? Have some common sense and leave already, Rainbow man," she yawned from her position.

Leon twitched. Or not.

* * *

Mini Omake 

The eyes of the caretaker of the orphanage lit up almost instantly at the sight of Leon standing almost as the friendly distance with Alice without trying to glare at her.

"Leon!" she squealed, picking up the child into her arms as she rubbed their cheeks together, "You've finally made a friend!"

Alice watched in amusement as the said future hitman twitched in anger in the woman's arms.

Coughing to mask her snort, she sent him one of her mocking smirks.

He glared at her.

_I must have done something really great in one of my past lives, didn't I?_

* * *

Whaddya think? :)

Leave a review please~ You'll brighten up my day~

Raita


	3. Chapter 3

_The hell?_

Alice eyed the horribly ugly uniform laid out on her bed in disbelief. It was what one, even a random jock down the street who knew nothing about clothes, would call a fashion disaster.

The stiff, thick and black jacket, along with the longest skirt she had ever seen, was the bomb. Even the best supermodel out there could get her fans to run away screaming dressed in this.. this crap!

And don't even get her started on that cap! What was she? A girl scout?

_I'm not wearing this. **Not wearing.**_

_Seriously, what kind century are they living in-_

She blinked. As she stood up from bending down to glare at the outfit, she glanced around and blinked again.

_Wait... Come to think of it, what year am I supposed to be in anyway?_

She'd thought that it was weird since the start. The grand looking bed in her room, the old grandfather desk- _and was that a dip pen? _

No wonder... She shoud've noticed from the start... The horribly ugly dress the caretaker of the orphanage had worn... The ugly looking suits that the kids were wearing... What kind of people make children wear suits anyway?

"I'm stuck with a bunch of fashionably disabled people," she muttered under her breath as she swerved around to glare at the horrendous outfit again, "What year is this anyway?"

"**1958**," a voice replied.

She froze. Rigidly, she moved her arm up and twitched at the sight of the watch, once again on her wrist, now moving perfectly fine.

"I'm not asking why," she sighed, running a hand through her brown hair.

_1958, _the years where by Italians prance around like idiots with huge flowery hats and thick coats and dresses that make them look fat.

She looked at the uniform, now with a tired look, murmuring, "Welcome to Italy, me."

* * *

"Oh my, Alice, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Alice twitched at the sight of her care taker dressed with a huge purple hat and a matching coat and skirt that overall, made her look twice her usual size.

"What are you wearing?" she questioned, struggling to keep the distaste away from her tone.

Her attempt seemed to have succeeded as she giggled at her, clutching a purse in her hand, "Seeing as I'm bringing you to your new school today, I dressed up specially for the event! What do you think about it?"

"Mind-blowing," she stated dryly.

The caretaker beamed.

"What about your uniform?" she asked, the beaming smile not leaving her face.

"It doesn't fit," she stated, giving a random excuse, _I'd rather die, than wear that piece of crap that will put J__ocelyn Wildenstein's ugliness to shame. _After much glaring, she'd given up and picked up what seemed like the most norrmal clothes in the wardrobe, which was a dress shirt and a pair of newsboy shorts.

"Oh my, is that so?" she blinked, "Well that's alright, we'll get another one for you later."

She twitched.

"By the way," the care taker smiled, reaching her hands behind her where Alice couldn't see, "I've go something for you."

Something in Alice yelled for her to run away, screamed for her to end her life now than deal with whatever crap was coming.

Gulping, she struggled to stay rooted to the ground.

And then the caretaker took out one of the most ugliest, oldest, and horrible contraption she had ever seen.

_FUDGE NO._

* * *

"No."

"Eh? But why?"

"Because it ugly."

"But you can't find it anywhere! Normal people can't even get their hands on it! It's thanks to our sponsor that you could have it!"

"Tell them that I thank their useless _arse _for the kind action. But no, I don't want it."

The caretaker gasped, "Oh my lord, what- what is that foul language you're using?! Please tell me I've misheard!"

Alice deadpanned.

"I didn't say anything," she stated, placing on her most innocent look; which happened to be not innocent at all because of the smirk that was threatening to twitch up her lips.

The caretaker blinked twice before releasing a quick breath of relief.

Alice clicked her tongue inwardly in annoyance, _She actually accepted it? _

Then, with another bright smile, the caretaker shoved the _thing _towards her again. She wanted to slam her head into the wall nearby.

"No."

"But~" the caretaker whined, acting like a child.

"No," she hissed, glaring at the, the _thing _in her hand.

"But its a cellphone!" the caretaker exclaimed.

_A horribly ulgy one, that is, _she added in her mind.

"I'll be just fine without one," she stated, eyeing the weird machine. That ain't a cellphone. Cellphones are small, compact and stylish. And they fit in your pockets easily. That huge thing, with no screen, and that weird antenna thing poking out was **not **a phone. It was merely a piece of trash. And she would not stoop as low as to use something like that.

"Fine.." the caretaker pouted.

_Whatever happened to the famed cultured women of the 50s? _Alice eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

"Whatever are you wearing?!" the woman cried in disbelief.

"Clothes," Alice stated to her, _Unlike what **you** are wearing. _

The first thing her new teacher had done when she had entered the class to be introduce, was cry tears at her new found love - the pair of beautiful newsboy shorts.

"That is a disaster! How could you bring yourself to wear something so.. so short and disgraceful to a women's beautiful skin!" she exclaimed, opening her arms dramatically.

Alice stared back at her apathetically, "Get over it."

The teacher twitched, arms still wide open.

As she regained her posture, she coughed lightly, "Now, Miss Alice, I don't know why you decided to wear that- that _fie _piece of clothing. However, it is high inappropriate-"

Alice twitched. _Fie? What is this? Shakespeare? Oh woe me, for I have sinned._

She rolled her eyes inwardly, "I have the rights to wear whatever I want."

"Miss Alice," the teacher was now glaring at her, "As your teacher, I believe I deserve respect from you. Your actions are unforgivable."

"Oh really," Alice raised her eyebrows, "And which teacher criticises her student's way of dressing the moment she enters the class?"

Alice watched in mild amusement as the vein in the corner of her forehead was now covering half of her forehead.

"Miss Alice!" the teacher barked out, pointing at the door rudely, "Out! Now! I refuse to have such a brusque student in my class!"

The students fidgetted in the seats, flinching from shock at her raised voice.

Alice shrugged, spinning on her heels as she proceeded to saunter out of the class nonchalantly. Giving the teacher one last smirk right before she walked out, she spoke purely to assuage her mischeivious self, "A word of advice, calm those tits, or you'll never find mate."

She had the honour of watching her red face, puffing up from anger right before she slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

Upon returning, Alice had apathetically announced that she was no longer welcomed in that school. To say that the caretaker's expression was amusing would be an understatement. Alice had the time of her life watching as the caretaker's expression contorted from shock, to confusion, then realisation, disbelief and finally, a surrendering expression (Which she guess was from the satisfied and smug look Alice hadn't bothered to hide.) .

Unfortunately however, or at least as Alice thought, the caretaker recovered pretty quickly. As soon as the shock wore off, she had calmed down and invited Alice to have tea with her.

That wasn't a normal reaction at all.

_Where's the anger? Volcano eruption? I thought it happened in all anime backgrounds.. How the heck did she recover so quickly anyway? _she thought with a frown. Her sadistic self was not pleased.

As she eyed the caretaker suspiciously, she nodded almost absentmindedly at the teapot the caretaker had raised in question.

"I've been meaning to ask you since you came in. Has Leon explained to you about this orphanage?" the caretaker asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of Alice.

"Just a little," Alice stated, automatically picking up the little tea spoon to give the drink a little stir.

"Our orphanage has been sponsored by a Mafia Famiglia for years. The Vongola Famiglia-" Alice almost choked on her tea, "to be exact."

Her eyebrows twitched a little. _Yeah, of course it is. _

"The kids in this orphanage are given two choices. They can either lead a life that has completely nothing to do with the Mafia, or choose to become part of the Mafia themselves. Its really up to them," she explained.

"And here comes the part that I need to talk to you about," the caretaker smiled.

* * *

"Alice," she stated her own name, with her arms crossed as she gazed the the class indifferently.

Or at least seemingly, indifferently.

Somewhere beneath the cold mask, her evil self was laughing her ass off at Leon who sat at the last row. He was staring at her in what seemed like a mix of disbelief and shock along with that pathetic attempt to cover up his emotions.

_I'll definitely be missing this stupid Leon once he learns how to be a perfect hitman, or rather, Reborn. _

She took another glance at Leon and stifled a snort, _Yep, I will. _

She was glad though, that although all of the students were staring at her newsboy short weirdly, none of them chose to comment on it. The teacher merely glanced at her and gave a sigh of exasperation, muttering about silly students trying to pretend to be thugs.

She had raised her eyebrows. Perhaps 1950s and the twentieth century didn't hold that much difference after all.

"What a bawd, wearing such a bold clothing in broad daylight.." one of the girl muttered to another. _Or not. _

_A bawd. Lovely_, Alice mused dryly, _I'm living in the world of Modern English combined with Shakespeare. _

The teacher then directed to one of the seats, which just so coincidentally, happened to be next to the future hitman we all know so well and told her to sit there.

As Alice ignored the piercing glare of the boy, she made her way towards the seat, narrowing her eyes, _Screw coincidences. The only explanation you'll get in this screwed up world its that 'This is an anime'__._

* * *

_Definitions._

_Fie - Ugly. _

_Bawd - A whore._ Or at least in the olden days. The proper definition now, is _A women in charge of a brothel. _

* * *

**Clearifications. **

**Has anyone ever seen the first mobile phone? It was called the M*torola DynaT*C. **

**Handphones were only commercially available in 1983. It was purely because of the influence of the Vongola that Alice could have one in this story. Though she wasn't really interested.. **

**Also, the year that Alice currently is in, is 1958. Thus explaining why the fashion wasn't as..appealing. **

* * *

Whew! That took quite a short time. But by the time my editor finally had time to read it, it was already a week or so.

Thank you so much for reviewing. And favouriting. And following.

Please leave a review to let me know how you feel about this chapter too :)

P.S Can anyone guess why Alice was in Reborn's class all of a sudden? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_"A Mafia School?" Alice raised her eyebrows._

_The caretaker nodded, "Most of the kids here choose to not affiliate themselves with the Mafia but occasionally, one or two of them would choose to become part of the Mafia. For these students, they're offered to join Mafia Schools instead of usual ones."_

_"Lets say that I joined your so-called Mafia School," Alice began, raising her eyebrows, "Is it a must for me to be part of the Mafia?"_

_The caretaker shook her head, "Not necessarily. As long as you're not part of any Famiglia yet and swear to keep the Omertà, you have the free will to join or leave before you reach fourteen. If you're already part of a Famiglia, however, would depend entirely on your boss."_

_"Fourteen?" she questioned. _

_"Yep. In Mafia Schools, up to the age of fourteen, students are only taught of the history of Mafia. They aren't taught to fight. This is just to make sure that no one would be strong enough to betray the Omerta," the caretaker stated._

_**Can't they just train themselves then?** Alice raised her eyebrows, already seeing a loophole. **Ah, whatever. This is an anime. It works anyway.**_

_"So," the cretaker began with a smile,"Would you like to join the Mafia school?"_

_Alice gave a shrug, "Yeah sure."_

* * *

Alice twitched a little from where she sat.

Even if he was untrained, that boy had on hell of a strong glare. She could feel the heat of Leon's piercing eyes from where she sat and it wasn't pleasant.

She let out a small sigh. This was not fun at all.

"Miss Alice."

She blinked. Glancing up apathetically she asked, "Yeah?"

Why was it that even the teacher seemed angry? Was there something on her face?

"Is my lesson so boring?" The teacher question with a twitching smile, as though ready to erupt anytime.

"Very much so," the words were out of her mouth right before she knew it; thanks to her years of training to annoy people.

The chalk in the teacher's hands cracked from her tight grip. _Oops. _

"Well then," said the teacher _pleasantly _as she forced her smile in place, "Why don't you explain to us the reason for the first of the ten Commandments in Sicilian Mafia?"

_Ten commandments? _Alice raised her eyebrows as she glanced at the white board.

**1. No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.**

"Do you know the answer?" one of her classmates quickly whispered to her friend, worried that the teacher might ask her if Alice didn't know. Like a lighted flame on a piece of cloth, whispers quickly erupted throughout the class.

Alice shrugged, "That's simple. You never know if the mafiaso you're meeting is the real person itself or someone pretending to be him. With the reference of a friend, it all becomes clearer."

The class became silent in an instant. Heads whipped towards the side to gape at Alice with she simply raised her eyebrows, _Isn't that supposed to be simple?_

Even Leon seemed to be staring at her from the side. _...Who's the transfer student? Me or them? _

"Correct," the teacher gritted her teeth, glaring at Alice. Cheerfully, Alice returned her gesture with a bright taunting smirk.

The chalk shattered in the teacher's hands. As she slammed the remains of the chalk onto the teacher's desk, she snapped out, "Dismissed!"

Almost like a magic spell, everyone flew towards Alice's table, demanding for their questions to be answered.

"You're amazing! I didn't even know what the Ten Commandments were!"

"What is that you're wearing?"

"Aren't you afraid of the teacher?"

"Did your parents teach you about the Mafia already?"

Right before she could answer, another slam resonated through the classroom. Alice glanced up apathetically at Leon who had stood up, slamming his table with his palm.

Leon seemed to glare at her for a second before he reached in, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out of her chair.

"Geez, weren't you taught to be nice to girls?" she muttered as he dragged her out of the classroom.

"As if you're one," he sneered, tugging on her wrist even harder.

She frowned, "I didn't know boys get periods like girls. Should I lend you one of my pads?"

He glared at her darkly without stopping. She smirked back.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you dragged me out of class and made me skip lesson on my very first day?" Alice raised her eyebrows as she leaned back against the wall.

She stared back apathetically at Leon's dark look. _What?_

"Why are you here?" Leon demanded to know as he glowered at her.

"To study," she felt tempted to roll her eyes. If Reborn a smartass hitman. Then his younger self, Leon, was a dumbass who couldn't understand words.

"This is a **Mafia School**," he hissed at her .

She frowned. Something about the way he had said it had caused a nerve to twitch within her. He sounded almost as though he was belittling her. As though she didn't belong here and she was going to get crushed among a bunch of mafiasos.

"I know," she grumbled, "What am I? An idiot? Besides, I'm sure this place doesn't allow kids that doesn't even know what Mafia is to transfer in so easily."

Leon's glare seemed to intensify at her words, "Stop joking around. This is a Mafia School. Meant for people who are going to become** Mafiasos**."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't say."

She paused. Come to think of it, sarcasm was pretty normal back in her world at that time. Not back in 1958. Could Leon even understand?

If he didn't, he seemed to at least comprehend the fact that she was mocking him, if that twitch of his eye meant anything.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, crossing his arms as he gazed at her seriously, "Are you trying to become a hitman?"

Alice paused at that question. Was she?

She then shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know."

"Then why are you here?!" he snapped almost furiously, eyes blazing.

_Why is he angry? _As she scanned his eyes for a hint for the unreasonable tantrum thrown, she regconised the flare in his eyes.

"You're angry," she concluded. She wasn't asking about it. She knew it_. _She could just tell from the look in his eyes, "You think I'm belittling you."

She confirmed her guess when his eyes seemed to widened for a mere second before he glared at her, darker than ever, outraged that she had read him so easily.

With a sigh, she rubbed her temples gently. Why was it that everything was so troublesome? Why couldn't everyone just ignore her and let the storyline go on while she stood on the sidelines and laughed and teased at Leon occasionally?

As she glanced at Leon who's eyes was currently digging holes into her, she felt the sudden temptation to take off her shoe and throw it at him just to vent her annoyance.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, struggling to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

He gave no reply. Only continued boring holes into her with his blazing gaze.

"I think you've mistaken something," she stated, running her hand through her black locks, "When I said that 'I don't know why I'm here', it didn't meant that I just decided to recklessly enter a Mafia School for nothing."

Leon seemed to pause in mid-glare to consider her words. Sensing that her words were halfway through getting into his thick skull, she continued, "Precisely because 'I don't know'. That's why I've chose to transfer to this school."

"That makes no sense," Leon growled, his patience thinning.

Alice twitched. God, why was he so stupid?

"I don't know what I want to be," she stated, the words sounding lmost slightly foreign on her tongue. When was the last time she'd openly expressed her feelings even back in her world? She didn't remember. "That's why I've chose to come here. Because I want to find out."

"Shouldn't it be the same for you?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows, "You say that you want to become a hitman. The world's strongest in fact. But how you're going to get there, or even what kind of hitman you're going to be are things you don't know. That's why you're here. To find out how. If you knew, then you would've jumped straight in and found someone strong enough to train you. Isn't that so?"

Leon contemplated over her words before questioning, "Why Mafia? Couldn't you have tried finding out in a normal school?"

Alice scoffed, "If I could, I wouldn't be here."

As silence took over, Alice sighed inwardly. She could almost read Leon's thought's off his face like an open book. He still didn't trust her.

_Might as well get over with it. Won't do me good to have him as an enemy in this world. _

"I'm not belittling you, Leon," she repeated her words, "I think you'll become a hitman too- No, I know you'll become one. And I'm not trying to stop that from happening either. That's why taking me as an enemy is unrequired."

Leon narrowed his eyes, as though trying to see through her but she kept the apathetic look on. As he finally gave up, he sighed and muttered under his breath, "Fine."

She surveyed him for an extra second, making sure that he actually meant what he said.

With a satisfied nod, she moved over next to him and sat down with a _plop! _Ignoring the fact that Leon had stiffened from her side, she proceeded to bury her head in her arms.

Leon's eyes flew towards her almost questioningly as he relaxed his posture after recognising that she wasn't a threat.

"Seeing as how you've finished whatever that's required to be said, I'll be taking advantage of the remaining time left that you've oh-so-kindly given me by dragging me out. Wake me up and you die Mr Sunshine," she muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes, already halfway through dreamland.

The last thing she remembered was a resigned sigh from Leon and an almost comforting warmth by her side before she blacked out.

* * *

The next day, they all stood in in a line, side by side, like a bunch of excited kids read to run off.

Except her. She glanced blankly at what seemed like an extremely long and huge monkey bar with gym mats laid at the bottom, in case anyone fell off it. It was exactly 500 metres away, apparently.

Not like she cared.

They were supposed to run all the way to the monkey bar, and then climb up that thing and reach the end. It sounded all to energy wasting and boring to her.

Besides, the teacher had told her before hand that since she had just joined the school, and her stamina wasn't as good, she could take it slow if she liked.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She was going to take it slow, alright. But that didn't mean she couldn't be the fastest at the same time.

* * *

Leon took his stance, ready to blast off any second.

Even though the Mafia School didn't teach their students combat abilities at their age, they made sure that their stamina would be really good so that it would be easier to train them in future.

Therefore, Physic Ed was one of the classes Leon didn't slack in. He wanted to become a hitman. The world's strongest. And for that, he had to stand out among everyone else.

The moment the whistle was blown, it was like a mad house. Everyone had took off, some screaming as they collided with each other. Shoves and push were made while Leon skillfully evaded all of their blows.

Glancing backwards, he gave Alice an incredulously stare as she still stood near the starting line, stepping on random guys that had been trampled on the floor. She seemed as though she was having a lot of fun indeed.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back forward and focused all his energy on his legs.

* * *

It all damn funny, really.

She stood at the end of the bunch of idiots watching as they pushed each other, attempting to make others lose.

Some people were stupid and tripped. Almost instantly, shoes were shoved over their faces again and again as the rest quickly sped forward, towards the monkey bar.

As she ambled by a random guy, groaning on the floor as he clutched his possibly broken nose in pain, she gave him a salute apathetically, "My condolences."

And then proceeded to walk on him, making sure to step on him hard.

He let out a wail of pain as his manly 'jewels' were crushed by her shoes. She smirked sadistically.

She glanced in front as she had finally reached the monkey bar. By then, random kids had littered the entire track, filled with injuries.

Those who managed to survived the 500 hundred metres and get up on to the monkey bar, fell off almost momentarily after due to exhaustion, landing on top of each other. The only one who was still up there was Leon.

She glanced at the monkey bar and then at Leon. She smirked.

Bending a little, she jumped up to get a steady grip on the first bar, flipping over so that she landed on top of it, instead of hanging off it.

The kids at the bottom had stop moaning in pain to gape at her.

* * *

Leon gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his grip tight on the bar.

He was reaching the end soon. There was no way he was going to let himself fall now-

"You look like you're having fun."

He almost yelped as he quickly grabbed the bar in front of him before he fell.

_What the-_

He stared in disbelief as the girl who sat a top of the monkey bar in a crawling position with a smirk.

He twitched.

"Hmm.." the Alice hummed out, placing a foot over where his hands were gripping the bar experimentally, "I wonder what would happen if I did this.."

He glared at her, _You will not. _

Her smirk widened.

* * *

As Alice skillfully jumped off the bar, landing on the ground perfectly, the teacher could only gape at her in surprise.

Alice glanced up at him expectantly with a smirk.

"W-we have a winner!" he announced shakily, still thrown off by the fact that she had managed to win. Even if the method was wrong.

Then again, they were mafiasos. There was no right or wrong so long you won.

Right then, Alice bent down and evaded a shoe that was flying towards her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she picked up the shoe, turning around the smirk at Leon, "My oh, my, Leon, whatever has gotten your panties in a bunch?"

He glared at her darkly.

She smirked, throwing the shoe back, slamming it into his face in one try.

* * *

"Go to hell," Leon muttered as the both of them walked back to the orphanage.

"Only if you promise to come with me," she smirked, eyeing the red foot mark on his face.

He glared at her.

* * *

That sums it up for chapter 4 :)

P.S Please give me your opinion on an alternate name for Alice. Anything you think suits her.

Ciao.

Raita.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Dying wasn't on her list of agendas. Neither was entering KHR. But annoying Reborn? Of course it was.

Pairings : RebornOC for now.

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR. Because if I do, humans will be dropping in unceremoniously everyday.

* * *

Alice winced at the sound of the creaking doors as she tiptoed into the room, careful not to make any noises.

The room was just like hers, walls with brown wallpapers, a small study table at the corner and a bed at the other. Random piles of clothes littered the the area around the wardrobe and a small book bag was dumped atop of one of the piles.

It was simple and elegant. Almost warm like a home.

As she took her time to survey the room, she grinned, noticing the stacks of books stacked on the study table. _Mafia Encyclopedia, Rules of The Mafia, How to survive in Mafia._

It so much like him to own so much of these useless things.

Approaching the bed, she stifled a chuckle at the sight of Leon ensconced in his tight blankets like a cocoon.

Begrudgingly, she admitted that he did have some rather charming looks. Despite being just ten, she could already start to see the smart features peaking out through his fading baby fats. If this was any other time, she might have considered pausing to admire his sleeping form for the whole day whilst the sun was still halfway through rising.

Today, however, she had much more important things to do than to sit and stare.

Like a war to win.

It had began innocently weeks ago. It was when she'd been padding down the hallways of the orphanage mansion and glaring at the bottle of Mint Mouthwash(Whatever happened to the sweet flavours she'd loved so much in the future?) the caretaker had given her, when she noticed that she was right outside Leon's room.

3am. Mouthwash. Leon's room.

..

She had froze, being struck by inspiration all so suddenly that her unprepared self could almost not take the shock.

_Do it!, _every fiber of her being was screaming at her to give in to her sadistic side that was laughing evilly as dark schemes floated to the surface of her head.

And so she did.

Yep.

You heard that right.

She had made Leon's day by making him choke on extra strong mint mouthwash way before the sun had even rose. Ain't she just the sweetest, kindest and most considerate girl you've ever met?

Of course, Leon made sure to pay the debt back fully. Perhaps in someway, his habit of doing just whatever he wanted was the same as his adult self. Using a wide array of weapons, he'd made sure to give her a splitting headache each day before morning light had even entered her room.

Now you know who nurtured his sadistic self.

And because of that, the whole thing soon escalated into something much worst than Alice had previously expected. She'd gone from clanking pans together, to clanking said pans against his head just to wake him up. The kids at the orphanage was most definitely not happy, but who cared?

From there on, it became a competition to see who could wake up earlier to attack the other.

She'd wondered a few times if Leon had ever considered the fact that she might actually _die _because of him. Perhaps their actions could even be called attempted murder. But then again, she hadn't worried much about such frivolous things herself, so she doubted he had.

Of course, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that she should be awarded a Noble Prize award for her actions, shouldn't she? Don't we all do?

But as of now, she had more important things to do. After all, if you'd seen the way Leon wakes up, choking on Ammonia gas(If you haven't created that crap in your science laboratory, ever, than Alice suggest you don't ever.), then who needs a noble prize award?

Back to the subject, as Alice refocused upon Leon's sleeping form, she leaned down to poke his cheek gently, stifling a chuckle as he scrunched up his nose and made a small noise at the back of his throat.

He'd crashed into bed last night, unable to take the continuing war anymore. Unfortunately for him, she still had a long way to go before she would crash.

Crossing her arms, she took a thinking pose. With her head slightly tilted, she surveyed the room for weapons worthy to be used. With all the attacks she'd made recently, she was running out of choices.

Her eyes darted around the room before they caught sight of a long rope twirled neatly on his table.

She raised her eyebrows for a second, wondering how it got there before a devious smirk lifted up the corners of her lips.

* * *

Leon was by far, having the best rest ever.

He nuzzled the side of his cheek against the pillow comfortably, wrapping the sheets tightly against his arms unconsciously as he sighed in content.

It was nearing winter and the cooling air was so good against the warmth of the sheets. He'd been up all night for the past few days and all he wanted was to curl up in his bed and not wake up for a long time.

Fate however, was not on his side today.

As he drifted in darkness, a pair of arms reached in and grabbed his shoulders roughly, wrenching him away from his well deserved sleep.

"FIRE!"

His eyes snapped opened as he jolted up. A shriek left his lips in panic as he scrambled about the bed, only to slam his forehead on the hard wall by accident. Groaning in pain, his shifted around, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to get up and run for his life. Following his instincts blindly, he forced his legs to move only to realise in horror that they were bounded together. In an attempted to separate them, he shoved them towards to end of the bed and found himself tumbling downwards, head colliding against the floor.

He grunted in pain, feeling a splitting headache arriving already.

His eyelids lifted slowly as he braced himself for the bright flickering flames only to blink confusedly when the sight of his room in its normal state met his eyes. _Wha..? _

There was no searing heat, no screams of help, no sounds of glass breaking, only the soft chirps of the morning birds outside his window.

Oh wait.. There was more..

His eyes narrowed almost instantly when amused laughter bounced through the walls of his room.

Turning around to the best of his abilities with his legs restricted, he made a growling sound in his throat when he noticed the presence of a certain raven haired girl in his room.

"Alice.."

She gave him a crooked grin, scooping downwards into a cute curtsy as she spoke with an italian slur, "Good morning, Signore Leon."

Her eyes twinkled with silent laughter as she remained in the bent position. She watched with mischievous satisfactions as his features contorted in fury.

He hissed and shot forward in a singe movement, no doubt to try and stand up to get his revenge, only to realise that it was impossible to stand up with the state his legs were currently in. Instead, he slammed his head straight into his bedside.

He groaned, wincing a the moment of darkness that overcame him for a second.

His ears barely registered the laughter coming from Alice. But when it did, he snapped his head towards her direction and gave her the darkest glare he could ever muster.

Her reply was a broad, cunning smirk.

* * *

"Leave me alone.." he moaned, cradling his head in his arms rested on the table. His eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep and yet the constant pounding against his temple prevented him from falling into sweet darkness.

Alice chuckled and sipped her coffee, an image of him as a child, pounding his arms against the floor as he whined for his favourite toy flashing in her mind. She almost snorted into the black warm liquid.

"No," she replied bluntly, sighing as the bitter liquid touched her tongue. Espresso was like another version of heaven.

"Why?" he whined, slamming his head against his elbow miserably.

She smirked, etching the image into her mind. She'd have to remind the Reborn in the future of his younger, shameful days where he acted like a child, whining for what he wanted.

She then considered the possible replies in her mind, choosing the most absurd one.

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly and stated, "It's training."

It was obvious that it hadn't been the answer he was expecting because he'd glanced up warily at her, "What?"

"Training," she repeated, moving forward to grab the coffee pot for a refill, "For your senses."

"Excuse me?" he repeated, not comprehending her words.

She rolled her eyes, why couldn't he ever get her?

"I said it was training. You wanted to be a hitman, didn't you?" she eyed him for confirmation. He nodded slowly. "That's why you should shut up and accept it. Its to train your senses when sleeping so that you can detect attackers and to help you learn to be more stealthy when you attack me at night. And for your information, the earlier attack was to allow you to learn to stay calm in all situations and at the same time, to get yourself free from ropes when captured."

Bull.

All the amazing bull.

She was mildly amazed at herself for being able to conjure up that lengthy explanation in mere seconds. Because in truth, she only did it for the pure sake of pushing his panic buttons and watching him make a laughing joke of himself.

She placed her coffee cup down and picked up a cookie from the side of her cup dish and bit on it, loving the way the lemony taste exploded on her tongue.

She had to remember to thank the caretaker for this.

As she crunched the last of her cookie, she glanced up nonchalantly, licking her fingers, only to find Leon staring at her in an amazed manner.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering if he wanted a cookie too, "What?"

He gaped at her for a seconds before choking out, "I didn't.. know.."

"Huh?" she scrunched up her eyebrows, wondering if he was losing the ability to think straight from the lack of sleep.

All of a sudden, with a screeching sound of the chair against the floor, he stood up, slamming his fist against the table. She blinked.

"I'll.." he whispered under his breath, with his eyes covered by his long blonde bangs, "Take the training seriously from now onwards."

She deadpanned.

He glanced up and gazed into her eyes determinedly. Placing an approving expression on quickly, she nodded grimly, "Good."

With that, he turned and left the kitchen, off to read his useless mafia books for tips on how to get out of a rope.

Alice's arm fell limply by her side as his back view faded.

Before it quickly flew up and slapped her mouth tightly as she released a loud snort. And promptly burst into laughter.

Minutes later, she laid her head against the table. She was panting from the lack of oxygen as she muttered under her breath with a chuckle.

"A retard. Yes, a retard."

Yes, Leon. You, are a retarded bastard.

* * *

*~~ Mini Omake ~~*

"GAH! REBORN!"

Tsuna whimpered, clutching his now bruised head tightly as he glared at the demon baby; his tutor, "Why on earth did you wake me up with a 10 ton hammer when you could've done it like a normal person?!"

Reborn clicked his tongue, shaking his head the stupidity of his student as he spoke with a '_Duh!' _tone, "Its training."

"Wha- GAH! STOP THAT- OW!"

Somewhere in Italy, a blackhaired woman sneezed. She rubbed her nose, muttering, "Why am I feeling guilty all of a sudden?"

She then paused before shrugging, "Oh well."

* * *

And~

Heres the update :)

My examinations ended so I'll be updating more often. The results were horrible though, so that means I'll be spending time studying too.

I was listening to Red by Taylor Swift and reading Infinite days by Rebecca Maizel. God, I love that woman. Her story is soo good. I'm soo buying book two XD

Thank you if you reviewed during the period I was taking my exams. I was actually pleasantly surprised when I realised that more and more people are liking this story.

An announcement, on the side note, would be that I'll be editing some of my stories. Just minor things like spelling errors, words that go awkwardly together and adding a little detail here and there. I'll also add the disclaimers in, since I've realised that I don't ever do them. I'm not going to repost the chapters though, it'd be so weird to send you a email about a new chapter update only to have you realise that I merely edited a chapter. So don't be surprise if you find more details here and there. Nothing important though. Of course, if you'd like to know about these changes, leave a PM and I'll send you a message each time I make changes.

Also just to inform you, don't take the omake too seriously. I'll probably make Leon realise that she was tricking him a little in the future.

And regarding questions whether this will end up as canon.

No in a way. And yes, in a way. I'll edit some of the plot, add things here and there but it'll follow the orginal plot in some ways too.

I won't say whether Alice will grow into an old woman while Leon becomes and arcobaleno but there's always such a possibility. You'll just have to keep your eyes open for the future chapters. I don't deny the fact that she might stay by his side without growing old either.

And finally, two questions for my readers. (I'll love you if you reply :))

1. What ways would you just love you have Alice used to wake Leon up?

2. Suggest an alternative name for Alice(Thanks so much for the prevous reviewers who answered.)

Leave a question in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading~ :)

Lots of Loveeee

Autore.


End file.
